Mickey Mouse: Fan Mail
by Trunks6
Summary: Mickey Mouse answers his fan mail.
1. Forward

Mickey Mouse: Fan Mail  
  
Dear Fans,  
  
Since I don't have much to do at the moment, I've decided to take your questions regarding anything you want to talk about. The movie industry, television, my wife Minnie, my friends, the works. I'll answer as many as I can, and hopefully you'll gain a greater prespective of how I view the current state of the entertainment industry. I've been around for 75 years and I seen a lot of history. Including the history of America, throughout the 20th century.  
  
Your Pal.  
Mickey Mouse. 


	2. Movies and Theater

Movies and Television  
  
Dear Mickey,  
  
How do you feel about the movies of today, and do you find any of them entertaining? Thanks.  
  
Your Friend,  
Brad  
  
Dear Brad,  
  
The movie industry has changed very much from the days of silent films, which I loved watching in the early theaters. Movies today are getting stupider by the minute. There isn't any coherency, there's no moral values, just shoot em ups, and bang em ups. It doesn't make for great entertainment if that's all were going to get.  
  
The movies which I watch are of the early Walt Disney variety, such as Snow White and Bambi. Other films I like watching are those of Alfred Hitchcock, Jimmy Stuart and Clark Gable. They all made wonderful pictures such as Gone With The Wind, It's A Wonderful Life, Jefferson Smith Goes To Washington, and Psycho.  
  
Those films are of the era when films were more important, it was an era when 90 Million people went to movies theaters every single week. Today, that figure is down to 20 Million people a week on average. Those figures speak volumes about how the quality of films have just gone downhill since the 1950s. Sure we still have good movies today, but they are now few and far between back when I was barely 20 years old, we had films which reflected the reality of how we felt about ourselves. Its almost nonexistent today.  
  
If you want my opinion on what movies we have today, which I like, they include Forrest Gump, The Shawshank Redemption, Apollo 13 and Saving Private Ryan, but all of films like these only come out once every three years....  
  
Your Pal,  
Mickey Mouse  
  
Dear Mickey,  
  
What do you think about all of the sex in films and television today? Thank you and my name is Melissa.  
  
Your Friend,  
Melissa  
  
Dear Melissa,  
  
With all of the sex which is put in our theaters and in our living rooms, it simply cries out that we really have lost our sense of dignity when it comes to entertaining ourselves. We have things like sex to enjoy with the ones we love. Truth be told, I do love my wife Minnie with all of my heart and we've never shared our sexual experiences outside of our bedroom.  
  
That is a special privilege that only married couples can have. Now all the major cable networks have shown what goes on in our bedrooms for the purpose of making more money. The same goes for the movie industry.  
  
Your Pal,  
Mickey Mouse  
  
Dear Mickey,  
  
About the Mickey Mouse Club which was back on in the 1950s. How was that experience for you?  
  
Your Friend, Brent  
  
Dear Brent,  
  
The Mickey Mouse Club....jeeze....how things have changed since the 1950s. I'll tell you this, at the time it was a good idea, because television was a relatively new thing back then. The show was centered around the Shiny, Happy Mousketeers and all of these sappy infomercials about life in general. In retrospect, I like the fact I did it, but only for the paycheck. When I watch reruns in my library....I just feel the people behind that show should have their heads examined...because the atmosphere of the show was just way too happy!!  
  
Your Pal,  
Mickey Mouse  
  
Dear Mickey,  
  
How hard do you think it is for parents today to raise their children where television and the movies are always a source of constant embarrassment?  
  
Your Friend,  
Jenny  
  
Dear Jenny,  
  
Well, let me put it this way. Today we have a lot of choices when it comes to how we choose to entertain ourselves and our children. We have adult program, some of which I enjoy myself, and other programing for the children. However the only way I can see anyone being unaffected by all the bad stuff on the television and the movies, is to not have either of these items in the house to begin with.  
  
Don't rely on the V-Chip, or rating systems, just throw the television out. Of course you'll never get to see me or any of my friends again, but it's the only sure fire way not to have any of that embarrassing stuff implanted into children's minds.  
  
Your Pal, Mickey Mouse  
  
Dear Mickey Mouse,  
  
Do you think that Disney needs to change its creative juices in its movie department? I've haven't seen too many films from the studio this year that I have found enjoyable. The Village and Around the World in 80 Days to name a few, weren't that good.  
  
Your Friend,  
Tim  
  
Dear Tim,  
  
Yes, I couldn't agree with you more on this issue. Disney does need to change its creative power towards other things. Our animation department just got foreclosed by Eisner because it wasn't making enough money. Its not the animators fault, its the management. Furthermore, the management has micromanaged our story department, so that whatever good ideas we have, just end up shredded.  
  
That's why we have been producing all of these creative embarrassments, such as DTV sequels. I have to tell you, my father Walter Elias Disney would disapprove of those projects in particular. He did so, because he knew for a fact that sequels are the bane of the movie industry.  
  
Yet not all sequels fail to inspire. Terminator 2: Judgment Day and the Back To The Future Part 2 are both better than their predecessors, it only takes creativity and a great crew of people to make it work. That's what we need at Disney right now. A crew of people who know how to tell a story on film. 


End file.
